Journey of the Heart
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: Kitty doesn't know what love or family is. The New Directions might just be able to help her learn, with extra-special help from one person in particular. Rated T for one reference


**Journey of the Heart**

**Pairing: **Kitty/Marley

**Words: **2,498

**Rating: **T

_**SPOILERS FROM DYNAMIC DUETS UP TO GUILTY PLEASURE**_

It started about half way through the week. The Glee assignment was 'Dynamic Duets' and Kitty was paired with Marley. Of all people. At the beginning Kitty was determined to continue her scheming ways, planning on making Marley feel fatter than every and crush the girl who was jus too perfect.

For the first two days of practice Marley was nervous and hesitant around Kitty, even though Kitty was pretending to be her friend, and Kitty couldn't help but find the taller girl adorable. Then Kitty pulled her little stunt with the fingers and the puking once again and couldn't help but give an evil smile after pulling the brunette into a hug.

But then, wrapped so tightly against the other girl, Kitty felt something inside of her not wanting to let go. It scared her slightly, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and continued with her evil scheme. This was working perfectly until the day of the performance.

Marley had stepped out of her stall completely self-conscious and Kitty, playing the good best friend, had assured the taller girl that she looked H-O-T-T hot. Which, Kitty was surprised to admit, she did. Marley's long frame and endless legs were gorgeous. She might have been a little lanky but she was definitely looking good and for a second Kitty felt a strong pang of guilt run through her. Marley was so skinny, and pretty, should Kitty really go through with her plan? But Kitty remembered herself and pushed any unwanted feelings away and continued. This is who she was.

She kind-of hated that her plan failed. "Holding On For A Hero" was supposed to make her look amazing next to Marley, but Marley really got in the zone, probably helped by Kitty's weakness in the bathroom. The small blonde had overdone her encouragement and Marley was fierce in the number, but some part of Kitty didn't really care. She had a blast with Marley and couldn't help running her eyes over Marley's long, thin figure.

She messed up again after the performance. With an uncharacteristic grin on her face she accepted the hug warmly and again felt herself lingering in the thin girls embrace.

Then they sang "Some Nights" and for their part together Kitty struggled to gain control. She needed to bring this girl down because, because, otherwise what would she have nothing. She only had grades, her cheer-leading, and popularity and Marley had great grades, but she didn't care about Popularity. Marley had a mother who loved her, and friends who supported her, Kitty didn't have any of that. Kitty had no family, well she did, but not really. Her estranged father, who spent more time at work than at home and her mother, who was either working or drinking, left Kitty alone in the world with only a few things drilled into her head by her 'loving' parents. And none of them had anything to do with love. Maybe that's why this emotion felt so foreign and the blonde had yet to put a name to the feeling she always got around Marley. Maybe that's part of the reason why she was so determined to bring Marley down, this unexplained feeling.

So she got a grip and rolled her eyes to get her old attitude back and she continued with her plan.

Only it backfired, because not only did Marley pass out, but they lost Sectionals. When Kitty saw the brunette hit the floor she almost screamed. She knew in an instant it was her fault. She had nearly passed out many times at Coach Sue's practices and had usually stayed strong until she could pass out in the library after practice. Not getting home until late, not that her parents noticed, or cared.

She was one of the first to follow after Marley ignoring all the stares and questioning looks. When they got her back to the choir room, she was flipping out. How could she have done this. She knew she was ruthless, but this was too far. And then everything fell apart. Santana blamed her rightfully so, for making the brunette faint, and they all lost Sectionals.

She felt like she was making up for everything when she pulled up at Artie's house. She rang the doorbell and told his parents the plan, grabbing the keys to the wheelchair accessible car from Artie's parents with a polite thank you. She drove off the school at speeds that worried Artie, only slowing down when she remembered his paralysis was due to a car accident.

When they got to the school Kitty was so happy, she saw Marley's eyes light up, and then her smile faltered, Jake and Ryder had just arrived and the brunette passed Artie and herself and ran up to the rest of the New Directions. Kitty made a selfless decision, knowing Artie couldn't join the others, and stayed below with him and Finn.

But she gazed up at the Glee Club and her eyes couldn't drift away from the striking brunette. Whose chocolate tresses were littered with the soft white snow flakes. Stealing glances at Artie, who she didn't really actually hate, Kitty felt happier than she had in a long time. Too long.

And then they walked down the stairs and she couldn't help it. She ran up to them and grabbed Joe's hand, and she smiled and she stood next to the boy with the dreds, who she'd like to call her friend someday, and stole glances at the beautiful girl standing on the other side of him, and she was just…. content… and happy…. and for once her smile wasn't fake.

And then, it was Christmas. And Sam and Brittany with their Mayan Stuff and she barely saw Marley that week until the end. And they sung for Sue and Marley's mom. And Kitty saw the love that Marley held for her mother, no matter her size, and realized that all the teasing was because Kitty was jealous. Jealous that Marley's mom loved her like Kitty's never did. But she put that aside and sang for Marley's mom, because really, that woman was a saint, and this was Kitty's apology. Sitting on the piano she could see the matching smiles that Marley and her mother shared and it melter her heart.

And the snow started coming down and Marley's face was adorable, and Joe picked Kitty up and spun her around. And it was all perfect. And even Coach Sue smiled and what more could you really want in life, then to be with, and Kitty realized this now, the people you love, and who love you too, and make them happy. And that's what that was. The people she loved were around her and everyone was so happy.

And with that there was a group hug. With Joe on her right and Ryder on her left she was directly across from Marley, and the grin on the brunette's face was so bright that Kitty had to control herself, and stop herself from crying happy tears. She had never done that before, and when she got in her car, she drove a few miles away from the school, grabbed a coffee, and cried her first happy tears.

_

And then it was Sadie Hawkins, and man did Marley look good in that blue dress. But then she realized she was going with Jake, and Jake was a Puckerman and she knew what Jake wanted after that dance, and it made her blood boil with a mix of green and red. Anger and jealousy. So she confronted Jake, and for once used her seduction for good, but did that work. NO! So instead she went with the other Puckerman, at least then she would be able to keep tabs on Jake and Marley without being creepy. And Puckerman, Noah that is, was actually a decent guy. Not a bad boy-toy.

And then they got back into Regionals and Tina had her whole "Men of McKinley Calendar" which meant they could go to Regionals, and now she had an excuse. She was a winner, she wanted to win Nationals, that's why she was actually paying attention, and she was coming to every Glee rehearsal and meeting and she was begin more friendly. And then Diva Week.

They started out with Diva, and they got to use costumes that were in the back of the theater, and they looked H-O-T-T Hot, all of them. Britt, Tina, Unique, Blaine, and especially Marley, with her legs out in the open and that tight fabric, Kitty had to make sure she wasn't drooling. And she had to say, she looked ok herself.

It started out weird but then it was really funny. Even if she had to get Unique ready, and she was being all 'Diva-ish' which wasn't much different than usual, except usually Kitty would fight back. Then she got her costume on. Her straightened hair with the extensions looked GREAT, and the green dress worked perfectly with her skin tone, and blonde hair. Plus the white fur jacket, gorgeous. And the number was pretty damn fun. Especially when she got to lie on the floor and go all sexy. And then Marley got to be right behind her, and it was so hot, she was worried she'd ruin her panties. Thankfully she controlled herself, but only just barely.

Then It was Wedding Week, what a disaster. She had Asian Bird Flu and was so disappointed she was missing the wedding. She found out later the craziness that had happened, and also heard from Puck, who was told by Jake, that Jake and Marley still hadn't 'done the deed' and Kitty breathed a huge sigh of relief before coughing up a lung again.

She made it back just in time for Movie Week and was actually pretty excited to perform with the girls. She had to admit, the guys killed it, but the girls was just classic, and perfect for Movie Week. She had to apologize and so she did. She realized how out-of-character this was for her and quickly back-tracked stating the fact that they may be sisters-in-law as her reason for being nice. And when Marley made her swear she crossed her fingers. She didn't want to break any promises to the beautiful brunette, and she knew how big her mouth was.

In Your Eyes had always been one of her favorite songs and when it was picked for the number to sing to Emma she lied and made a snarky comment on the cliche but when Marley argued back that it was adorable and romantic Kitty remembered to put that piece of information in her brain for later.

It was perfect, maybe a little cold, but she realized what Marley meant, it was romantic and she could see the love in Mr. Schue's eyes. She wasn't used to seeing that emotion, she didn't really have any role-models for love around her. She knew her parents didn't love her or each other. The only reason they weren't divorced was the fact that they were too busy to actually go to court and get the paperwork done.

The next week was interesting. Feuds, with Finn and Mr. Schue battling it out, and Ryder and Unique, and Sue and Blaine. But she finally made amends, using the 'I'm a winner' excuse she had prepared. But in reality, they really were her friends. And that was emphasized when they performed Closer. In the end looking up on the stage that already held so many memories and was a blank canvas for so many more with Marley's arm wrapped around her, Kitty Wilde couldn't think of a better place to be.

And then, came Guilty Pleasure week. She knew she shouldn't have told Brittany, she wasn't going to keep a secret. But thank God the other girls weren't horrified with her obsession of the Spice Girls. And when she said that Marley should be Posh Spice because she was so skinny, she grabbed at the next thing in her brain, how odd would Marley feel if Kitty paid her a compliment, she needed to fly under the radar for now. So she blurted out the 'uncomfortable thing'.

She kind-of hated to say it but, she was kind-of happy that Jake wanted to do a Chris Brown song. Marley seemed to think he had no flaws, and this revelation made Kitty feel good. Maybe Marley would ditch the loser and look for someone new. She knew she was kidding herself. That would never happen. Marley was way to good for her.

Well after she put on her Ginger Spice costume she exited the stall to see Tina, Brittany and Unique in all their glory looking fabulous. Then she remembered Marley's insecurities so she sent the other three on their way and made Marley come out of her stall. The pink and black strapless dress fit on Marley perfect, and was oh, so, short. Marley's legs seemed to go on for miles, and her straight hair made her look just like Posh Spice. She had to focus herself so she could talk to the brunette before her.

"Well, well, well Woman Fierce, seems like Posh Spice fits you well."

"You think?"

"Marley… are you serious? You look just like her, and she's definitely the hottest of all the Spice Girls." And so are you she said in her head.

"Well," said the brunette, now grinning, "Ginger doesn't look too bad herself."

Kitty felt her cheeks start to heat up and almost shrieked. Kitty Wilde didn't blush. EVER. She calmed herself and walked to the hallway outside of the Choir Room with her arm locked in Marley's.

It was hard for Kitty to pay attention to anything but the way Marley's butt looked in that skirt, and how short it was, and how long Marley's legs were. So when Artie started talking she grinned, that boy had such a crush on her, but she kind-of freaked when he asked why she was so into the song. Thankfully Unique saved her with a 'Spicy' reference and she was spared.

Unfortunately the combination of Tina as Vicky and Jake's clueless-ness forced her to walk away from the conversation she was going to start with Marley. A real apology. She looked down at her feet before heading into the choir room to get ready for the last song, and thought 'another time'.

Mamma Mia was fun. Not only did she get to sing with the brunette again, but they got to dance with each other. Thankfully she was supposed to look sullen so she had something to focus on instead of letting her fake grin melt into a real one. After the song ended Kitty drove home with the big smile gracing her features for no one to see. And maybe the warm feeling she was starting to feel more and more was something kind-a like….. love.


End file.
